Talk:Events timeline
}} Guidelines for editors *When editing the table, you should work with the Source instead of the WYSIWYG editor - the construction is quite complicated. *I suggest to mention only important events, at most 3-4 per season, to avoid clutter. Readers can click the link with the book name if they want more info. *I suggest to mention only key characters at the birth / death list, at most 3-4 per season, to avoid clutter. At births, warrior names should be mentioned, not kit names *If the date of an event is not obvious from the descriptions in the books, add a short reference explaining your point (as I did for some books / events / births) *I defined Year 1 as the start of the first series. If someone wishes to add previous events (like those in Bluestar's prophecy), the year count should be modified accordingly. Waitingforspring 00:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Suggested for Deletion I know Night thought this needed to be deleted but it's kinda nice having a timeline for all the events...--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I just wasn't sure if we really needed it or not [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not saying you were wrong, just think if we all worked together we could make this a really good article that we could use as reference.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking about something like this, but we should consult the leaders of World before making this into a big thing. If Ice and Gray don't think it's necessary, then we should delete it, but otherwise it seems like a good page to have. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I shall go ask (that sounded weird didn't it? :D)--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Already done! :D --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Let me add some punch lines on this. :) First, a page should be deleted when it is against the guidelines (like WP:NOT), not because someone finds it unuseful, or because a new member created it. Second, I ''do find it useful, as it can be used as a reference to calculate time intervals or character ages, and to see the succession of events. And AFAIK this is the first exact Warriors timeline on the web. Waitingforspring 02:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we're not saying the page isn't useful at all, it just needs to be dicussed before we make such a major page. Personally I think it's a good idea we just need to agree on how we'll do it. If you want to participate in the discussion go here. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 02:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::If there are differing ideas (and each of them is considered acceptable), the community can make different pages (e.g. 'Timeline by seasons', 'Timeline by moons', 'Detailed timeline' etc) - it's for the good of the community, nothing else. ;) Waitingforspring 10:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, there's a timeline on the official warriors website. And, if a new user creates a page, they usually need to be deleted, either because they're for their fanfiction characters, or it has useless imformation on it. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!]] 09:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The data on the official site is just an enumeration of events; technically it is not a timeline as it does not have a '''time scale. Waitingforspring 10:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I really like this page and it is wonderfully done. ✐SaNdY 19:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Agreed! Let's keep it!!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Birth of the Three On the timeline, it says that Leafpool had her kits in Greenleaf, when it clearly states several times in the books that they were born in mid Leafbare. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 09:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :They couldn't have born in Leafbare, as they were also apprenticed in Leafbare, after reaching aprentice age. Waitingforspring 10:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I can probably find a reference for a mid-leafbare birth though as it is mentioned several times that they were born in the snow... ✐SaNdY 19:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, here's a quote from Sunrise - Jayfeather: It was the middle of last leaf-bare when I was born, wasn't it? Longtail: The coldest leaf-bare I remember. I remember how thick the snow was. The whole Clan was stunned when Squirrelflight came back to the hollow with three kits! That's from Sunrise, pg 142 [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 03:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Many thanks for bringing my attention to this, sounds convincing. :) I wonder if it is an error in the books or not. If not, that would mean that the Three were either 1. apprenticed in Greenleaf OR 2. apprenticed much older than 6 moons. Can someone confirm (or infirm) either of this? (I don't have the book unfortunately). Waitingforspring 04:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt it was a mistake. And I think that their apprentice ceremonies were put off as a punishment, but not for a whole season. And I'm pretty that The Sight started in either very late leafbare, or very early Newleaf. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 05:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it was Dark River that started in early newleaf (Newleaf sunshine had taken the chill from the hollow, but the afternoon had brought with it a breeze from the mountains that reminded Lionpaw that leaf-bare was less than a quarter moon behind them. - Chapter 1) Waitingforspring 08:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I think either way it was a mistake on the Erins' part, as it's either much too long or much too short, so personally, I think you should just say whichever version seems better to you (either they were apprenticed much later than six moons or at only 3-ish moons) since in Sunrise it was outright stated that they were born in leafbare many times, not just mentioned in passing (if it were like that we could dismiss it) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 12:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh and another thing: if the Three were born in mid-leafbare, it would mean that Leafpool mated with Crowfeather in late leaf-fall (remember that a cat's gestation time is 2 months), half a year after they broke up. Although that is possible, I find that very improbable. Most likely they mated when they ran away before the badger attack in mid-newleaf, so the kits arrived in early greenleaf. Waitingforspring 15:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You're probably right. I just think I don't really want to bother with all that. It kind of makes my head hurt :P I want to just read warriors, not worry about what time of year this or that happened, or delve to deep into that subject anyway. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!]] 19:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Leaders Lifes In the deaths collum should we list every time a leader loses a life even if it is not their last? I think we should because they do technically die, it is only with the power of StarClan that they return.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I thought about the same thing, but in the end I didn't add it, as it does not have any influence on the events (I mean, they are still around), and anyway, we know nothing about the non-ThunderClan leaders. Other opinions on this? Waitingforspring 04:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I think we probably should, afterall even though they're still alive it's pretty important. With every life a leader looses, they become one step closer to death. [[User:Nightfall101|'''Goldfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 07:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Shattered Peace Couldn't it also take place soon after the battle with BloodClan? --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 03:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you are right. We can't know it exactly; I added a note there. Helixtalk 09:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC)